


Kissing Booth

by offensiveagentpie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, I have no excuse for this, Kissing Booth, M/M, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I <i>was</i> trying to cross campus without being tugged into this,” Leonard replies.  Things seem to be happening slow and fast all at once.  His heart is thudding hard in his chest.  “Really, Jim…how on earth did talking software turn into sucking face?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been in a writing funk lately.
> 
> But last night my brain said to me: Man...you should write a McKirk Kissing Booth fic.
> 
> So I did.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, not beta'd. Feel free to point them out. Can also be found on tumblr [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/116389088370).

It’s unbelievable, Leonard thinks as he strolls through a main thoroughfare of the Starfleet campus. A student fair…really. Being surrounded by the best and brightest people he’s ever worked with has the tendency to sometimes dull him to the fact that so many of them are still so young. There’s a kid in his basic computing class that’s 16 for crying out loud…

But still, walking past booths encouraging people to join debate club, robotics club, linguistics club, all sorts of clubs, is a bit too ‘old school’ even for him. He’s just passed a table where he dodged being handed a flyer on Vulcan forestry conservation, when he notices a booth with quite a considerable line.

Before he even cranes his head to read the banner on the table, he hears Jim’s voice call out: ‘Feel free to leave personal COMM numbers with me!’ followed by a chorus of giggles. Leonard can feel his facial muscles falling into their default ‘What the hell is Jim doing now?’ expression, but it takes a bit of maneuvering for him to see what’s going on.

He spots Gaila first. The table is supposedly a recruitment effort for a computer programming group…but it appears to have somehow turned into an impromptu kissing booth. Of course it has.

Leonard feels an instant and overwhelming urge to smack his hand against his face. Because of course this sort of shit just happens in his life.

He’s about to make a getaway, but Gaila spots him and breaks away from kissing a now very disappointed boy with dark skin. She waves and points to Jim who’s in the middle of a pretty epic lip lock with a cute blonde boy…

And damn if something about that doesn’t make Leonard’s skin crawl.

“Leonard!” She yells and waves. “Hello! Over here!”

Jim ends his kiss at the sound of her voice and turns toward her waving hand. Leonard knows all too well that, now that he’s been spotted, he won’t be able to get away without stopping to at least say hello in return. So he trudges over as Jim grins wolfishly at him.

“Bones! Did you come for a kiss?”

Leonard’s stomach flips like it always does when Jim grins at him like that. So he defaults back to his usual sarcasm that he has ready to go for Jim at any given time. “Yeah, kid, you wish.”

Jim scoffs with mock indignation. “Seriously? You’d refuse a kiss from me?”

Leonard gives him a look. “Maybe I came to get one from Gaila?” he says smugly.

“Uh uh,” Gaila says, smirking as she looks between the two of them. “I’m on my break.” She emphasizes her point by crossing her arms and taking a step back. Several people waiting in line groan in disappointment and leave.

“Well,” Jim says with a nonchalant shrug. “Looks like you’re stuck with me. Unless you came here honestly looking for info on programming club?” Jim slowly takes a step towards him…he’s got bedroom eyes like Leonard cannot even believe.

“I _was_ trying to cross campus without being tugged into this,” Leonard replies. Things seem to be happening slow and fast all at once. His heart is thudding hard in his chest. “Really, Jim…how on earth did talking software turn into sucking face?”

Jim shrugs again and takes another step forward. “What can I say? We make for an irresistible team, right Gaila?”

Gaila hums quietly. “Sure, now are you two gonna kiss or what?”

Jim turns his attention fully on Leonard, who is suddenly struck with the fact that this is really about to happen. He’s about to get kissed by the stupid friend that he’s had a crush on basically since the goddamn moment they met and he first saw those clear blue eyes. And he’s about to do it in front of a crowd of fellow students that are probably going to use this as fuel for the rumors that Leonard has _definitely_ already heard circulating about them. 

And well…

Like _hell_ Leonard is not going to get some sort of control back from this train wreck of an afternoon stroll.

He pushes forward just as Jim’s about to press their lips together tugging Jim against him with one arm around his waist and the other cradling the back of his head…and kisses him within an inch of his life.

Clearly, if the muffled cry of surprise is any indication, Jim hadn’t been expecting this.

Leonard uses every trick he knows and, to be honest, Leonard considers himself a pretty good kisser. He sucks at Jim’s bottom lip before sliding his tongue across it and slipping in inside to rub against Jim’s own. The second it does, Jim full out moans, wrapping his arms around Leonard’s shoulders and giving back as good as he’s getting. It’s fucking amazing.

It takes a moment or two for Leonard’s brain to get back on track enough to notice the cheering and wolf whistles coming from their audience. He pulls reluctantly back and notices, with considerable satisfaction, that it takes a few moments for Jim to open his eyes which are obviously glazed over.

“Holy shit, Bones,” he says gruffly, lips red and wet. Leonard instantly wants to kiss him again.

But he’s stopped by the quiet ‘ping’ signaling that a COMM has just finished recording a video. He turns to see Gaila lowering hers without an inkling of shame.“I think we ought to have _you_ working this booth, Leonard,” she says in a dazed sort of voice.

Leonard feels a surge of pride at the ego stroke, but can’t formulate a response. Luckily he doesn’t have to.

“Yeah, no,” Jim says with finality as he grabs Leonard’s wrist. “As far as I’m concerned those lips aren’t touching anything but my body for a long time coming.”

“Says who?” Leonard manages to grump out, despite the pool of heat gathering low in his belly at the thought.

“Me,” Jim answers before dragging a red faced Leonard through the crowd and back to their dorm.


End file.
